


intermission 1.0

by rexflame



Series: your ex-lover is dead [3]
Category: Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Underage Drinking, randolph orlando makes mistakes, reincarnation isnt mentioned as much in this part but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: lloyd bannings makes some mistakes in college.(the most important one has red hair and robin's-egg eyes.)





	intermission 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> this has been rotting in my docs for five months when i realized it was DONE! i'm excited to be getting it out  
> shoutout to the two other people who care about zero/ao!

Lloyd Bannings is not the sort for one-night stands.

 

Strictly speaking, he’s not much one for relationships in general - he had a boyfriend, once, in ninth grade, and that ended within two months. He hasn’t dated since, and it’s not something that’s ever bothered him, per-se, no bitterness towards friends in happy couples (and he figures it’s nice to not waste hours of a day being spiteful about an ex.) So Lloyd doesn’t date, and focuses on criminal psychology and living up to Guy and drinking three coffees a morning, and no one has any problem with it. 

 

The question becomes where Randy Orlando falls into this equation. Tall, handsome, brighter than he lets on - walking into Lloyd’s life and walking back out. Or, as out as he can go, when Lloyd sees him every morning and has to order a coffee, from a man he barely knows and slept with  _ once. _

 

Well, he supposes sleeping with someone once is  _ kind  _ of a big deal.

 

Needless to say, this makes ordering coffee awkward. For example, this morning, Lloyd gets distracted by Randy’s eyes, catches a bite mark on his throat, and then spills fifteen pennies on the floor of the small coffeeshop. Very awkward.

 

Elie gives him a look when they exit the door, sipping primly from some earl grey.

 

“You could just get your coffee a half-hour later,” she says, the styrofoam cup cradled in both hands as they sit and wait for Noel, the only friend of theirs who can drive.

 

“Class starts in fifteen minutes, and I can’t be late,” is Lloyd’s half-asleep reply. He’s currently thinking about the brilliant red of Randy’s hair and wondering if he has freckles. He must. 

 

“Then accept the fact you slept with him, and get over yourself,” Elie mumbles as she removes the lid from her cup and stares into the tea as if it owes her money. The curt reply makes Lloyd squeak, and he nearly drops coffee on himself.

 

“No - I can’t - I mean, I didn’t sleep with him!” 

 

“Everyone does things in college,” is the wry reply Lloyd gets. He groans and goes to put his head in his hands, but remembers the coffee, and settles for a large swig of it instead, scalding his tongue.

 

“I don’t even  _ remember  _ it.”

 

“Really?”

 

Lloyd nods, and feels his hands go clammy with the lie. He remembers enough. Why is Noel taking so long? Just as he thinks that, Elie holds up her phone. 

 

[8:17:15] Noel: Sorry for being late, I had to give Wazy a ride as well. -_- 

 

[8:17:16] Noel: she’s not supposed to text while driving! silly noel; we’ll be there in five.  (⌒▽⌒)☆

 

He’s going to be late for class, then. At least Wazy hadn’t come with them - it surely would’ve been awful, and full of teasing. 

 

“Why not get your coffee somewhere else?” Elie says while Lloyd bemoans the presence of his freshman ex - he prepares a rant about coffee prices and bolstering the local economy, but the sly grin on Elie’s face tells him that she already has her own answer.

 

“You want to keep seeing him, don’t you?” she bumps Lloyd’s shoulder.

 

He almost spills his coffee.

 

“N-no! Elie, please, it was just a party, I hardly  _ know  _ him-”

 

“You want to.”

 

Her tone tells him he’s not going to be able to argue this point. And maybe she’s right - maybe he does have a crush on that perfect--

 

Perfect? Since when was he perfect? Lloyd’s face goes incriminatingly pink just as Noel pulls up. She rolls down the window and waves, and Elie’s smile turns from a smirk to a dorky grin - well, at least he gets some leverage.

 

“Hop in,” she says, and then, in a lower tone - “please. Wazy is killing me.”

 

“Tell me all about him!” Wazy says when Lloyd slides into the backseat, and he knows he’s in for a long day. 

 

So Wazy extorts information from Lloyd, in that cunning and charming way that he still doesn’t understand. He ends up knowing everything, from the robin’s egg blue of Randy’s eyes to exactly  _ what  _ they did that night - well, Lloyd tries to play the “I don’t remember” card, and Wazy looks straight through him and proclaims bullshit.

 

The thing is, he never really needed to tell his long-ex boyfriend about college party blowjobs. 

 

Here’s where Lloyd thinks he could die from embarrassment, and the university feels much further away than it is - and then Wazy scrolls musingly through his phone and lets out a laugh. The kind of Wazy-laugh that fills Lloyd with pure fear.

 

“Lloyd, would you look at this?”

 

It’s a blurry picture - Lloyd recognizes it as the house where that god-forsaken party had occurred. There’s Solo cups scattered on the floor, and in the center of the picture, there’s him. And Randy. Kissing, like a disgusting movie couple, like they can’t get enough of each other, like they’re slightly tipsy and going to go way too far.

 

[randy needed to get laid!!!] the caption reads.

 

Lloyd wants to die. Not even two weeks later, and this is the hell his life is. He buries his face in his hands, thankful that he no longer has the coffee cup with him.

 

Wazy gives Lloyd a knowing smile. Lloyd remembers why they broke up.

 

Thankfully, they arrive at the university moments later - five-after eight-thirty, but Lloyd supposes he can deal with it. He’s never jumped out of a car faster in his life, barely letting it stop, feeling stifled by the atmosphere, and Wazy gives a little smile and a wave while Elie slowly gets out a well.

 

Lloyd doesn’t even like statistics.  He just dislikes this incident even more.

 

“Lloyd,” Elie says sternly, taking two steps for every step Lloyd takes just to keep up with his near-run pace.

 

“That’s my name,” Lloyd replies distractedly.

 

“Ha, ha, ha. Seriously, Lloyd. Just tell him you like him.”

 

“We are  _ done  _ talking about Randy. And he wouldn’t like me back!”   
  


“So you admit you like him -” and here Lloyd stops, freezes in his tracks, realizes what he’s said.

 

“W-wait!” 

 

“Lloyd,” Elie says, her voice almost reassuring, settling a hand onto his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay. We all know you’re attracted to him.”

 

“He’s not attracted to me,” Lloyd responds, raising his books up to his face.

 

“He had sex with you,” Elie replies curtly.

 

“Fair,” he finds himself conceding, but stops himself just in time.

 

“No. Wait. He’s two years older and wouldn’t want anything to do with-”   
  
“A nerdy criminal justice major with brother issues, right,” Elie says, like she’s heard this argument twenty times before.

 

“You’re perfectly attractive to my lesbian eyes. Now hurry up, before we’re late to statistics.”

 

They are, in fact, late to statistics, by ten minutes, and Lloyd has to pester the biggest slacker in the class (some fluffy-haired boy with piercing red eyes) for the study guide. He gives it up without any protest, and Lloyd takes distracted notes and tries to sketch an approximation of Randy’s eyes in the margin, all the while dreading actually talking to him. Lloyd’s got it bad, worse than he ever has, crushing like a damn preteen.

 

He thinks he and Randy started in the wrong place, though. After all, don’t most people do dates first?


End file.
